


We are star-crossed lovers, you sing, and I can't help but join

by MystiePie



Series: Star-crossed Lovers [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Detective Akechi Goro, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Some Humor, Swearing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystiePie/pseuds/MystiePie
Summary: What if we met earlier?Goro wondered, from time to time.What would it have been like, to rescue your younger self from darkness and pain?Goro would never know, perhaps, and yet he'd been there for his lover when he needed it most- he's unaware of it, however.Embark on a journey of time, transgressing logic and tearing down the rules for a love that cannot be held back...Part of a series, but no prior knowledge required. Probably makes it fluffier if you do, though ;)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Star-crossed Lovers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042896
Comments: 20
Kudos: 24





	We are star-crossed lovers, you sing, and I can't help but join

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii! Whether old or new, welcome!  
> I always tend to ramble a little, so in case you haven't read any of the prior installments:  
> If you feel like diving into the series (YEAHHHH!!!), actually put this on a "read later" list, and start from the beginning (or at least, start with Unhinged ;) ). Because while this fic in itself doesn't spoiler much, it still features a few details and the ending of Unhinged (but like I said, you still don’t need to know anything to read this fic in itself).  
> If that's no problem for you, then feel free to go on!
> 
> I'm back on my bullshit lol. I actually challenged myself to write something that contained neither smut or heavy angst, and featured a word count less than 5k, so...  
> PLEASE TELL ME HOW PROUD YOU ARE THAT I MANAGED TO DO ALL OF THESE THINGS!!!!  
> Also I have no idea how I was able to whip this thing out today. I thought for sure it'd take me another week or something...lmao (I mean it still took a long time, but....)
> 
> Anyway, that's all...more rambling at the end. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Normal people, upon opening their eyes and finding themselves in an unfamiliar bed and house, would probably freak out.

Normal people, upon noticing their head was propped up in a beautiful, handsome stranger’s lap, stroking through their hair in the most gentle way possible, and greeting them with a soft “Hey, you’re up,” would probably freak out even more, especially if they had no recollection of drinking and partying out, or hooking up with a one-night stand.

And lastly, normal people, upon receiving what was probably the most chaste and filthiest kiss of their entire fucking life, because they had never been kissed before, would probably begin to throw punches and storm out of the door.

Ren was not one of those ‘normal people’.

All he could think of as their lips parted, as the handsome stranger begun to chuckle and stroke his hair again, was _fuck, if this is a dream, I never want to wake up again._

Because Ren, you see- he never dreamed he could ever bathe in such luxury.

And so, his hands reached out, and pulled the stranger into yet another kiss.

***

_That whole ‘I just got out of prison’ joke was funnier when it was just that- a joke, a vine, a video up on the internet made by strangers._

_Now, it’s barely funny anymore- maybe it’d be funnier if I had someone to share the joke with, though._

“Hey, no dawdling! Your papers have been finished, and we’ve even handed you your new passport. Scram, now! I thought you were glad to leave this place.” One of the guards laughed, while the other only smirked.

Ren blinked.

“I thought I’d be. That was before I realized there was nothing left on earth for me to return to, and having a shithole to sleep in is still better than sleeping out on the streets.”

The former smirking guard sent him a weird look, before giving him one last shove and telling him goodbye.

Then, Ren found himself on the middle of an empty, eerie street, nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

He had no purse- no money. Only a small bag with very few belongings, which mostly consisted of baggy clothes- he’d gotten skinnier in juvie, you see, the food was just terrible- and other necessary items.

And now…

He laughed as he took yet another look at his ‘new’ identity- an identity that had stripped the last of the things connecting him to his family- a new last name.

Issued by his parents after he’d finally fucking gotten out of the damn place, no less- almost as if they couldn’t wait any longer than to punch him in the gut once again and show him how unwanted he was.

_Ren Kurusu is dead, huh._

_So who is this Ren Amamiya, then?_

_Tell me…what am ‘I’ supposed to do now?_

Hysterical laughter bubbled forth him. He laughed and laughed and laughed- like a maniac unsure of where to go and what to do.

Because hey, that fit, didn’t it? His parents had abandoned him- he was just out of juvie, expelled from high school, with no chance of ever being able to return again. Not like he’d want to, anyway…

He was young, supposedly turning 18 soon- too young to go and work in some business for the rest of his life, because no job would pay him a salary high enough to rent a place and upkeep a life.

And now, he didn’t even have a family anymore.

Could you really blame him for breaking down in a stinky alleyway and screaming and laughing his heart and soul out at the same time?

_If there’s even a point to keep this thing here alive - this beast inside my soul- tell me now, life. Or else I might just…_

With a last, desperate cry, Ren’s world went dark.

And when he woke up, it felt like he’d been catapulted from the world’s filthiest underground station soaked in piss and blood and trash- to a cloud up in the sky, the seventh one-!- no less.

So there was no way he would let this chance go, no matter how confusing and weird the situation seemed.

***

The handsome stranger with the silkiest, smoothest hair on earth, chuckled as their lips parted.

“Insatiable, are you? Well, no wonder. You looked bad, yesterday- but the fact that you had to refrain from my kisses probably made you suffer the most.” The man chuckled, a melodious tune full of wonder and love- it made Ren shudder, made him want to lose himself over and over again.

 _You bet it was the worst thing,_ he thought, despite having a rat’s shit idea about what on earth ‘yesterday’ had been about- he’d been in juvie the day before, after all- and the only boys surrounding him there had been ugly and filthy, or weirdly intrusive, and not charming at all.

Not charming and mesmerizing like the mere sight of this- this man, that was no doubt a few years older than him, and yet not too much.

Normal people probably wouldn’t outright tell their thoughts when waking up in an alien environment, would they?

But if this was a dream, there was no need to hold back, right?

So Ren let the words loll off his tongue with ease- surprised at the warm smile appearing on the stranger’s face.

“I know, Ren. You’ve always been a sap, don’t you remember? I keep telling you day to day, yet you force me to remind you over and over again.”

It must have been the right course of action- to say those things, because it earned him another searing, hot kiss- one that made his mind go numb, number than it was, made the world seem cloudy and fluffy and pink, and _fuck, I never want this to stop._

His hands crawled into the brunet’s hair, tugging him closer to himself in an attempt to make the kiss last as long as it could, but sadly, as humans required oxygen- they had to part.

The beautiful stranger giggled once more- _ah, what a sound this is-_ and playfully flicked his forehead.

“Eager, are we? We’ll take it easy today, Ren. I don’t want you to turn back into the babbling mess you were yesterday.”

“If it means staying in your lap and being forced to listen to you all day, I don’t mind.” He knew he was spewing sweet nothings- and while he actually _wanted_ to say these things, a deep part inside his soul felt compelled to spill this out, too.

_Weird._

_Well, I’m not going to question it, anyhow._

The smile on the stranger’s face disappeared, but he looked fond nevertheless. Ren felt a kiss being pressed to his forehead and sighed- if he’d died in that alleyway and this had been the reward, it had been damn fucking worth it.

Still, it _was_ strange that this guy here acted as if they knew each other so well.

“I know this question is unnecessary at this point, but just to be sure…You _are_ feeling better, right?” There was concern laced into the question, a frown appearing on the handsome guy’s face.

_Oh, no, don’t- don’t destroy the beautiful sight I had before._

“I couldn’t feel better anywhere else on earth than being with you…”

The brunet chuckled. “Well, if you’re able to talk like your old self- I suppose there really is no need to worry. You scared me half to death, you know? When you trashed around in bed like that, and kept sweating madly, yet didn’t wake up or talk, I-“

The brunet bit his lip, cutting off his words. There was something sparkling in the corner of his eyes, weak and soft as it was.

Ren startled as he realized it could have been tears.

He seized upwards, grabbing the stranger’s beautiful, soft skin once again, and crashing their lips together.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled in between kisses, as he dove in for more and more, taking as much as he’d be granted, “I’m terribly sorry. Don’t ever look like that again, please- please.”

When he was gently pushed off after a last kiss, mirth seemed to glitter in the stranger’s eyes.

“It’s fine. I’m just glad you’re well again. Seriously. We’ve _just_ returned to our home- the home…you built for us,” the brunet sighed, diving in for one last kiss- and Ren would be _damned_ if he didn’t let him, “and then the second night- the first night we spent in the luxurious bed you organized- you end up all weird like that…Seriously. I was worried, and you know I’m not one to confess to my feelings like that.”

_Fuck, if a man’s touch and look could kill, I’d be more than just dead by now._

_Or have died a thousand times over and over again._

“Sorry,” he heard himself mumble, pulling the sighing brunet into a hug and nestling his face into the silky hair, “I…I don’t know what happened.”

At least _that_ much was true.

But still. Ren would not dare to question the serenity he’d been granted for now- he’d bathe in this fantasy, this dream, this whatever-it-was – for as long as he could.

He just had to be careful how to tread, because it seemed like…as wonderful as the dream was, it was still quite real. All his sensations were there, and he had control of his body, as well as his voice and thoughts.

The brunet felt warm and safe in his arms, clad in some old pajama- and he even seemed to know Ren.

So if he wanted this to go smoothly…he needed to upkeep the charade, it seemed.

_Life’s never been easy on me- figures it wouldn’t start now._

_Oh well. Let’s go ahead and try._

He felt the warm breath of the stranger hit his neck, caress his collarbone, and he almost moaned- it was embarrassing how little the man had to do to turn him into a mess like that, but…he didn’t seem to mind.

And it seemed like it pleased the stranger all the more, to see him all pliant like that.

“Okay. If you say so.”

The brunet drew back, his crimson eyes glittering like a spark on the sunset, yet so fond and gentle, Ren nearly cried.

Okay, nevermind, he was crying- fuck.

Immediately, as the first hiccups and sobs escaped him, the stranger’s face contorted- worry and concern bleeding through the most as he quietly began to kiss the tears away, murmuring sweet nothings to him.

“Ren, love, what is it?”

Being treated with so much love- so much warmth and care- it wasn’t anything he ever thought to experience in a lifetime. Of course he’d grow weak in the knees and melt like butter under the stranger’s voice- fuck, he wanted to say so much, yet he couldn’t bring the words out, couldn’t bring himself to spill the truth.

“Do you- care for me,” he wheezed instead, ugly tears streaming down his cheeks, and the stranger recoiled as if he’d been slapped, apprehension and shock on his face- before he pulled the raven in for a tight hug.

“Of course I do, silly. How could I not? Are you blind?”

“I don’t know.” Ren nearly didn’t hear him over his wails, so thankful for the fact that he had someone to cry on- to have someone who lent him his shoulder and attention.

“What do you not know, dear?”

“Do you love me?” The raven was aware he was babbling nonsensical stuff, but he needed- had to hear it. It was burning his very soul not to know, and he’d just do about anything to hear the truth.

The stranger loosened his grip a little, so that their gazes interlocked in an electrifying stare, one that sent sparks down Ren’s spine- and those crimsons eyes, they burned with an intensity Ren could never attempt to match as the stranger nearly hissed: “Of course I do. Fuck, did I do something wrong? Did I make you think-“

Ren sealed the brunet’s lips with yet another desperate kiss, and he was sure he’d be rejected- yet those lips were pliant, a soft sigh escaping the person who was apparently in love with him- his lover?

The raven didn’t know, but he relished and sucked up the feeling of his warmth to the very last drop.

When they parted, his tears had dried- to the relief of the brunet, it seemed.

_Don’t ever fucking wake me up, really. This is my new reality now, and I don’t want to leave, never- never again._

Gently, the brunet swiped over his face, hoping to erase the trail of wet tears. A shower of kisses rained down on the raven’s face, and he let both of them indulge in the feeling.

The stranger whose name he definitely had to find out in the next fucking hour or so drew him into another tight hug, nearly squeezing his heart out- it was up in his throat, anyway.

“Ren. Ren, I- you’re the most important person to me that walks the surface of our earth.”

_I am?_

_Fuck, I could cry again._

_But I won’t, because distorting that pretty face is the last thing I’d want to do._

_It’s a crime, actually._

“Okay,” he murmured instead, hoping there would be more.

And boy, there was more.

“I know I- hah, it’s pathetic how much I struggle to say this all the time, but- you’re the only one capable of making me lose control.”

_Really?_

“And so…anything that causes you pain, I hate to the very depth of my soul. You know that, right?”

The stranger drew back, letting their foreheads gently knock together, another wistful sigh escaping him.

“So…please. If you want me to- to tell you how I feel more often, if that helps prevent- whatever had happened yesterday night- then I…I will. I’ll force myself if I have to. I never want to see you in pain again- I’ve caused you too much already.”

A gentle hand stroked over his face, and Ren found himself protesting, “No! No, don’t- don’t ever force yourself to anything, really- this doesn’t have anything to do with you ‘failing’ or shit like that, I just-“

Ren took a deep breath. “I just…got a little emotional, that’s all.”

A chuckle danced alongside the corner of his ear before he greedily swallowed it all up, ingrained the sound in his heart.

“You’re getting emotional _now?_ I thought the time for that was the day before, when we proposed to each other.”

Ren’s heart, which had been permanently affixed in his throat, soared down _and_ upwards again, surely flying out to wherever the fuck it belonged to.

“P…Propose,” he choked out, sparks of pleasure and happiness blinding his sight.

The stranger chuckled. “Yes, silly, did you forget? Why the fuck did you wear this all night, then? Let me quote you, though…‘If I let go of it in our first proper night, I might wake up and realize it was all naught but a dream’, right?”

“It?” Ren’s voice was high pitched, nearly a wail, as something- no, someone- touched his hand and lifted it up.

The handsome man drew back a little, before pressing a kiss to something sparkling on his finger- a ring.

_Fucking is that a- a- wedding- is that a fucking wedding-_

_Fucking what. Fuck, I’m getting married?!_

The red gem emblazing the wedding band glinted mischievously.

With a dreamy look in his eyes, the brunet procured a smile.

“You really are acting as if you’ve forgotten about it, Ren. If you keep toying around with me like that, whether by accident or not, I’ll grow angry.”

“No, no, no, don’t- don’t get mad, please,” he begged, new tears shooting up, and the brunet immediately stopped joking around, pulling him into a kiss.

“I couldn’t ever stay mad at you for long, Ren. You know that.”

“Do I?”

A grin. “Good counter, really. Are you attempting to challenge me for yet another duel here?”

A duel?

Nothing came to mind, so Ren merely shook his head, diving in for another kiss.

“No, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Soft laughter reverberated through the air. “Okay, you’re _definitely_ a little out of your element, aren’t you? Yesterdays whatever-it-was took a stronger toll on you than I thought. No matter.”

The stranger nuzzled their noses together, and if it was possible for a mere smile to hold the strength to rip your very beating and healthy heart out of your chest and you’d happily agree, well, Ren sure knew whose smile was lethal _now._

“You know…” the brunet mumbled, immediately drawing the raven’s attention, “I…this is very cheesy, I don’t know if you’ll believe me if I say it. Frankly, I have no- no idea what’s causing all these things out of me today- I’m not one to pamper you like this, you know that.”

“If it’s cheesy, I’ll lap it up and spread it on my pizza.”

_Urgh, that definitely sounded better in my head._

Thankfully, the brunet laughed, his eyes crinkling in happiness. “Sounds like you alright. Okay.”

He cleared his throat, and Ren eagerly awaited what was coming next.

“So…”

“So?” Ren was at the very edge of his seat here.

The brunet nibbled his lower lip- _cute-_ before gathering his courage once more, and kissing Ren one last time.

“I’ve never said it out loud- I only ever thought to say it in my dreams, and strangely- this feels like one, as real as it is. Anyway, I…”

His expression grew soft and affectionate, and Ren _melted._

“I feel like…I’ve waited for you all my life. I haven’t ever met you prior to our first meeting a year ago, of course, but…”

The stranger sighed.

“I feel like…my soul knew it had been you from the very first time- you, who’d complete me. Like it called out to you, waited for the day you’d appear- knew it couldn’t be anyone else but a certain barista in a rundown café who’d come to fill the void in my chest and bring so much more into my life than I’d ever hoped for.”

The brunet laughed, and with every chuckle spilling forth those beautiful lips, Ren felt his breath being stolen away more and more.

“I wish I could have known you all your life- could have met you at your worst, and helped you through it, too. How do you like to put it from time to time?”

The stranger grinned. “ _‘Star-crossed lovers’_ ? Choosing each other despite the odds over and over again, torn apart by the very universe itself, their power too strong, the universe no match?”

Ren was only able to nod numbly, unsure whether he could even conjure up the strength to talk.

“And the very universe didn’t want them to meet- didn’t want them to help each other. Well, to be honest…I guess if I’ve met you at an earlier age, maybe we wouldn’t have helped each other out, really. Or been a good duo- more explosive, though we’re all that today, too. It’s just…”

The raven leaned in for another kiss, hoping it’d provide him with oxygen, grant him the ability to breathe and feel alive once more, make the puckering of his heart still.

The brunet granted him his wish, yet it felt like Ren was even dizzier now.

 _Especially_ when the full force of that smile hit him like a wild tiger tearing its prey apart.

“If I met your younger self the way I am now- with still enough venom and hate to tear the world apart, and yet with a love not even the stars could attempt to rival- would I…be able to help you? I know you insist on telling me I helped you out of your slumps, too, and that this isn’t a competition- I know it’s not, don’t laugh!”

Yet Ren couldn’t help but giggle, a feeling so strange yet so welcoming fluttering in his stomach, making him all fuzzy and _great_.

“But…sometimes, I feel…inferior. As if I…I didn’t help you enough. I can…I can only imagine how your worst parts in life had been like- I know you talked to me about them, yet I feel like- like you held yourself back, and didn’t tell me all-“

“Do you want me to,” the raven gasped out, attempting to kiss the brunet once more- and succeeding very much so.

_Is this…the future? From the way he’s talking, it isn’t set in my present, after all._

_But no way- is there really such a beautiful future waiting for me?_

_A beautiful, handsome, kind and precious man like you?_

_Fuck, if this isn’t a dream, then- then I don’t want to die yet._

“Do you want me to talk all about that time that I was stranded- where I felt lost and alone, where I wanted- wanted nothing more than to burn the world down and myself, too? Where I hated any and all things crossing my path?”

“Yes,” there was a breathless yearning in the stranger’s eyes, “please. I do. Tell me.”

So Ren did- his story spilled forth him like a fountain drew water, nurtured by a beautiful spring breeze, caressed and gently kissed whenever it stocked- and it was wonderful, this warmth, this feeling of safety and _home_ , of being in this man’s arms, even if his words were tainted with venom and spite, of hate and resent, an ugly melody of agony and loss.

Ren never wanted to leave, never again.

“Thank you,” the stranger replied at the end, when he’d all but told him how he felt, “I feel like…I can grasp the younger you better now. And it pains me to never have met him before.”

_But you are meeting him, right?_

_I mean, not like I know what’s really happening, so maybe…_

_Maybe this time I really should keep my mouth shut._

“You have,” Ren smiled, blindly reaching for the other’s hand and intertwining them gently once more, “in our souls, our hearts…we’ll always have been connected, transgressing time and logic and reason itself. Because…because our love is too strong than to be held back by such rules, right?”

The brunet, he blinked- before a brilliant smile knocked out the breath in Ren’s lunges anew, and yet- it was such a sweet thing, so precious and rare to see the stranger smiling from the bottom of his very heart; Ren had no strength, no, _no courage, no audacity,_ to interrupt the moment with his voice and words anew.

He didn’t need to. The stranger- his lover- would do it all the same.

“You’re right, Ren. I’m so stupid- we’ve never listened to the rules, after all- why would we have done so even if we hadn’t known each other?”

His lover, his fiancé, his husband-whatever-he-was – he laughed.

“Hey,” Ren said, stealing yet _another_ kiss, because _fuck, it’s not enough, it’ll never be enough, this feeling inside my stomach, my chest, my entire body- it longs for you._

_It **longs** for you._

“Yes?”

_Just one more, please- just give me one more kiss, one more of that beautiful sigh._

“If you- if you met the younger me. The broken one.”

Ren’s last breath of air was stolen away as his lover requested another kiss, and

_Fuck, who am I to deny?_

“If I met the younger you?” His lover’s eyes fluttered, a sparkle in their eyes- mischief?

No, _curiosity._

“What…would you want to tell him most?”

“Ah.” His lover rose a hand and placed it on his chin, stroking it as if in deep thought- _oh, but he is, fuck, that’s cute._

_Are you sure we belong?_

_Are you sure you are mine, and no one else’s?_

A fever- Ren felt a fever inside him rise, and no, _no,_ he could sense what it meant, what it was attempting to do-

_No, I don’t want this to end!_

**_Please!_ **

“I’d tell him…that I…that someone, in the near future, someone he’d never expect- or that I’d expect in turn- is waiting for him. His love. And his torn and ugly self- all of it.”

Soft hands cupped Ren’s cheeks, and his soul felt like it was slowly torn apart, ripped away-

“I’d tell him…that I love him dearly, and that he please don’t give up.”

_The smile- fuck, are you sure you’re allowed to look like that?_

_So lovely and grateful, so kind and handsome, and so pure all the same?_

_Fuck, I can’t take it-_

“And that no matter what…”

His lover pressed a kiss to his cheek, and he felt the world fade, shimmer in a different light.

_No, please, let me stay a little longer-_

“That we will always, _always_ find a way together- because there’s no one else quite like himself that fits me to a T. Partners in crime, partners…”

The brunet grinned impishly, yet there was in incredible fondness emitted by his smile as well as he drew the raven’s hand to his lips once more, kissing the ring as if renewing an oath.

_“Partners…for life.”_

And with those last words, Ren’s consciousness faded, but there was a feeling bubbling inside his chest nevertheless, bursting and painting the world in a beautiful color, a black, a white, a grey, a pink, a red-

But most of all: a warmth he’d forever feel grateful for, and carry in his heart.

_I love you so much, and I don’t even know you yet._

He only regretted not being able to say those words to his lover even once.

But when he slowly came to, in a dingy alleyway somewhere in the middle of nowhere, a fuzzy, numb feeling clouding his memory- something drew him onto his feet once more, something he couldn’t name or remember.

He touched his lips, a faint, prickly feeling, yet so far away, and being unable to grasp it yet.

Something burned in him to keep walking, to find whatever last straw of chance he had for survival- to keep living on until a certain moment.

And in the future, when his legs entangled with his lover, their lips interlocked in a kiss, the scent of a new and yet old home surrounding them, he’d realize once more:

_Ah, of course- this was what I battled for so long- what gave me the power to go on, to not lose hope or myself-_

_You._

_It was you, and it’s always been you, and it always will be you._

_Goro, I love you._

Then, he’d gently kiss his lover goodnight, and drift off once more- in the world of past, present and future- to prove the depth of his love anew.

He would never stop.

**Author's Note:**

> *wipes sweat* Do you guys...do you guys have any idea how hard it is for me to write pure, domestic fluff? DANNNNGG I'M STILL SWEATING OVER THIS so I hope you liked it!  
> I actually have another different play-out of this whole time travel thing THAT FEATURES A STRONGER HINT OF FEROCIOUS GORO AND ANGST AHAHAHAH so...if you liked this...maybe tell me if you wanna read a different scenario, too?
> 
> ALSO YES, GORO WAS REN'S FIRST KISS YOU HEAR ME??? At least for this time travelling Ren, but all the timelines interlap, anyway, so...YOU GET IT RIGHT x'D
> 
> Kudos and comments make my heart soar and the world ALL FLUFFY AND PINK, SO IF YOU LIKED IT PLEASE GRANT ME SOME OF THAT SDHFJHDJHDFJF I thank you already. Really!!!!
> 
> If there are any further questions, especially if you haven't read the series and would like to have a question answered without necessarily reading...A LOT (and a higher rating and battle more tags), then don't hesistate to ask! Please just be nice, I'm like a jellybean and very soft and mushy hahahaha.  
> And do tell me if you think I should include any tags? 
> 
> Stay safe, and I hope this fic made you feel all fuzzy and warm!!!


End file.
